


Hot Dog.

by CAYENDOENREVERSA



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anal drug use., Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mickey Mouse is an absolute slut., hot dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAYENDOENREVERSA/pseuds/CAYENDOENREVERSA
Summary: Mickey comes back from a business trip. And boy is he hungry... But not for food. He's hungry for a hot looking dog named Goofy. Totally a crack fic, but was fun to write.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Goofy Goof
Kudos: 5





	Hot Dog.

Mickey had just come back from a business trip from Orange County Florida. He had to check on his park, and see how the business was going. After all, he and his whore wife lived a lavish lifestyle, and it required a lot of money to maintain it. However, Mickey always knew that money couldn’t buy him everything he wanted. He craved sex. And not just any old sex that he with Minnie once had behind a Del Taco, but the kind of sex that made him feel alive. Sure, he had enough money to pay for all the toys, drugs, and plastic surgery to help him try to enjoy himself with his wife, but he could never fully experience lust and love for her. He went on for years, hooking up with every other slut in the city, but never knowing what true attraction was until he met Goof… Goofy Goof… 

He could remember that night like it was yesterday. Goofy was invited to Donald’s Bachelor party, and that is when he met him. The tall figure was in the corner of the club, too shy and not confident enough to be found in the center of the room, but when Mickey went off to the side to call his wife, they made eye contact. The gallant Goof stood there and his eyes gracefully fluttered with giddiness as his heart began to beat at an ungodly rate. There was something gentile in his eyes and a glorious carefree smile on his glowing face. Mickey could already tell the man had a heart of gold, and the genitalia of glory. His eyebrows were telling him ‘Hello’. Mickey made the first move and made his way towards the guilt-free man after hanging up on his own wife and started with “So… who are you with?”. Goofy blushed with embarrassment and said “Gorsh… Well... I’m here with my friend, Donald!” Mickey smiled and said “Same here. But I meant, are you with anyone of personal… Significance~ uh-uh!?...” Mickey giggled at the end. Goofy looked like a cat, or in this case, a handsome mouse, had caught his tongue (Metaphorically, for now). Goofy shook his head and said “No, I am here all by myself. Hu-yuk”. Mickey flashed a sly smile and reached out to straighten out Goofy’s top before he said “Well, that isn’t good. All Dogs need owners. So why not call me your Master?~ How about that? Uh-uh?!~”. Goofy tensed at first before immediately relaxing at the feeling of being pet by the manly mouse. Something inside of him felt excited. Something outside of him felt that as well, and the mouse took notice. “Well Hot dog! That’s what you are!”. Goofy had never had anyone talk to him like that. He liked the idea of this stranger being there for him. He was about to let the mouse pull him to god knows where, but he had to stop himself. “W-W-Wait! I.... I don’t even know your name...”. Mickey smiled and pulled Goofy’s gloved hand down quickly, bringing the jolly green giant of all dogs to be toppled down to his height before Mickey smiled and said “Mickey. Mickey mouse… But you can call me Master Mickey~”. Goofy looked at the mouse’s face and nodded and swallowed dryly “Master Mickey…” He repeated. Mickey couldn’t help but smile wider as he said “And what’s my pet’s name?”. Goofy bashfully replied with “Goofy…”. Mickey smiled and said “Well my pet~ Want to play fetch with me right now? I have a bone for you to find~” And that was the beginning. 

They met each other every other night, and their love making will last for hours at a time, but they were also too busy to take notice in how long they spent together. They did it everywhere. In Mickey’s house, in Goofy’s house, in Donald’s house, in their cars, in public, in the woods, in dog shelters. Hell, even Pluto’s dog house was not safe from their intense passion. They did it everywhere, and even in every position. Human position, walking the cat, frog position, rolling the joint, ringing up the big gulp, washing the dishes, and flossing the banjo were just a few they did. Mickey wanted it. Mickey needed it. And Mickey loved it. They would always take one night to meet up together as master and pet, but then they’d need the next night to plan for the next meeting, as well as fully rest up for the physical activities planned. But this time would be different. Mickey, while away for the week, could only think about Goofy. He could only feel Goofy’s long ears in his gloved hands, see his large hazy eyes looking back, smell his scent, and it was driving him insane. He knew that he would only need to wait for tomorrow night to see Goofy. To feel him, to love him, and to be with him again. However, plans quickly changed as he walked into his house, dragging his luggage behind him and he saw him. His pet. Goofy.

Goofy was sitting politely on his living room couch, looking out of place and uncomfortable. Mickey immediately felt uncomfortable as well, not used to seeing Goofy wearing actual clothes. Donald sat across from him and said “Oh! Look! It’ssss Mickey!”. The clearly drunk feathered person walked over and hugged the confused mouse. “Minnie invited ussss for dinner, well, just me, but ssshe ssssaid I could bring a plussssss one, and Daisssy was bussssy… Fucking bitch… BUUUUT! I decided to bring Goofy inssstead!”. Mickey felt his eye twitch. He was not prepared to see that wonderful dad bod sitting there. He was not prepared to want to take him then and there. But he had to stop himself. 

Of course he had been sleeping around, and so was Minnie. But he was not low enough to have sex with the one he was sleeping with in front of his wife. Besides, he would want Goofy to wreck his Privates, in Private. He walked over to Minnie, who was in the kitchen like she should be, and Minnie put away the luggage. This was when Mickey put his hand in his pocket and remembered what he had brought back. A gram of Coke sat in his pocket, ready to be used. Mickey originally planned to use them to help him get through the night without Goofy, but now he had different plans. He made his way over to the bathroom, and took some time to prepare himself for this evening’s meal...

He did it. He not only got himself ready… But he sat through the entire meal without ripping off his clothes. He watched Goofy the entire time. His eyes stared into Goofy’s soul, and he couldn’t help but watch Goofy eat. He didn’t even listen to Donald or Minnie speak. He was only listening to the sound of Goofy swallowing. Mickey didn’t train any bitch. Once the meal was over, he volunteered to take the plates into the kitchen. Goofy finally piped up and said “I’ll help!”. Minnie and Donald blinked as the two who were silent all night, both suddenly spoke up at the same time and walked into the kitchen.

Mickey walked in first, Goofy following behind with his arms filled with dirty dishes. Goofy put the dishes in the sink after Mickey did, and watched Mickey turn on the water of the sink before he whispered “I’m sorry Mickey, I know I didn’t ask for permission like I’m supposed to, but I couldn’t think of any excuse to- GORSH!”. Mickey had suddenly pulled Goofy down to his knees and pinned him against the nearest wall, before he said “Shut up. Pet.”. Goofy blinked and immediately shut his mouth, listening to his master. “Goofy. I need you to listen very carefully… I have a gram of coke in my ass and I need your tongue to get it out.”. Goofy inhaled sharply and took a second before he said with a sly smile “Alright Master Mickey…”. Mickey and Goofy smiled at each other for a second, and immediately kissed. Mickey was going to make Goofy pay for coming to the house and teasing him all night with his presence. As one might say: Yes, justice was served. While justice is properly served cold, tonight, justice was served hot and steamy.


End file.
